Not Was a Lie
by Bolinho de Chuva
Summary: Lila, a menina que ficou conhecida como uma mentirosa arrogante...Mas e se ela não fosse isso,e se ela realmente fosse a portdora da miraculous da Volpina. Miraculous:Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir não me pertence.
1. Chapter 1

Lila se jogou na cama chorando. Aquele dia tinha sido um completo desastre. Ela foi akumatizada,foi completamente humilhada na frente do garoto pelo qual ela começou a ter uma queda , e toda a escola sabia que ela não conhecia Ladybug e agora achavam que ela tinha mentido sobre todo o resto também.

-Viu, eu disse que não era uma boa ideia dizer aquelas coisas Lili.-Disse uma pequena kwami flutuando para fora da bolsa dela.-Você tem sorte que Hawk mouth não descobriu que você tinha uma miraculous.

Sim,Lila, a filha de diplomatas italianos,a menina que agora era vista como uma mentirosa era Volpina.A super heroína raposa.

-Eu sei só queria que gostassem de mim.

-Você não precisa mentir pra que gostem de você.-Disse Miina acariciando o cabelo da menina.-Já é incrível do jeito que é: uma garota bonita, gentil e amanhã vai entrar naquela escola de cabeça erguida.

Lila soltou uma risadinha e limpou as lágrimas.

-Tem razão Mii, e daí se não vou fazer amigos nesse país estú ê é a única amiga que preciso.

-Exatamente Lila, além do mais talvez a gente se mude logo.

Lila apagou a luz do abajur enquanto sua Kwami se enfiou embaixo dos cobertores, depois se deitou e fechou os olhos pensando no desastre que viria no dia seguinte...


	2. O dia seguinte

Na manhã seguinte a italiana acordou com tempo de sobra. Miina ainda estava dormindo em seu travesseiro. O quarto de Lila era bem simples. Chão de madeira,paredes brancas,uma cama de casal com lençóis roxos e lilás,uma penteadeira branca e um armário, além de duas estantes grandes cheias de livros em diferentes línguas.

Lila escolheu suas roupas e foi direto para o banheiro se arrumar. Como acordou umas duas horas antes da hora ,pode tomar um banho demorado. Depois disso se vestiu: um vestido azul petróleo que comprou na Itália enquanto visitava a avó, aquilo a fez se sentir mais segura,um bolero de crochê branco e coturnos marrom escondeu seu colar miraculous por dentro do vestido,para que nem a corrente ficasse visível e não houvesse jeito de sair e alguém acidentalmente ver. Por fim prendeu o cabelo em uma trança e voltou para o quarto.

-Acorda Miina.-falou tentando,sem sucesso, acordar a kwami.-Se levantar te dou morangos.

-Ta bom!-Gritou Miina pulando da cama direto para a cabeça da italiana, que por sua vez soltou uma risada e pegou a mochila.

-Tudo bem, acho que meus pais já saíram,mas por via das duvidas se esconde no bolso da mochila.

Enfiou uma versão em português de _Dom casmurro_ de machado de Assis na mochila ,pra ler já que era altamente improvável que alguém falasse com ela novamente, felizmente a menina já tinha se acostumado com longas horas de solidão junto de seus livros ,e até apreciava isso.

Depois de conferir se seus pais tinham mesmo saído Lila foi para cozinha,pegou dois morangos para Miina comer agora e separou alguns para depois,e para si mesma um pedaço de cheseecake.

Naquele dia resolveu ir para a escola mais cedo,arrancar o band aid de uma vez só.Assim que estava prestes a sair uma voz a fez parar.

-Não está cedo pra você ir pra escola?-Tia Giovanna, a irmã gêmea de sua mãe. Apesar de idênticas era impossível confundi-las, a mãe de Lila mantinha o cabelo preto liso sempre preso em um coque, usava sempre roupas sérias, além disso, tinha cheiro do protetor solar que sempre usava para proteger a pele extremamente branca. Tia Giovanna se parecia mais com uma dona de casa dos anos 50 e seus olhos verdes estavam escondidos atrás de óculos para assim a personalidade séria e um pouco assustadora era idêntica.

-Sim,eu vou chegar mais cedo para...-hesitou um pouco pensando em alguma desculpa.-encontrar com um garoto.

Apesar de ser extremamente séria ,tia Geovana tinha um fraquinho pelo amor jovem.

-Ah,eu vejo.-falou com um pequeno sorriso.- Boa sorte.

Apenas quando chegou na escola Lila pode respira aliviada.O local estava quase vazio e ela pode sentar na escada e começar a ler seu livro. Depois de um tempo os alunos começaram a chegar, a italiana sabiam que estavam cochichando sobre ela,sabia que tinham visto o artigo no blog de Alya.

-Olha que está aqui Sabrina.- Não era preciso ser um gênio para saber de quem era essa voz repugnante.- A mentirosa mais carente de todas.

Lila não ergueu os olhos do livro,enquanto lia murmurava as paravras em português. Chloe não gostou de ser rejeitada dessa forma e lançou o livro longe.

-Porque continua tentando já sabem que você mentiu sobre tudo, aposto que seus pais nem são diplomatas de verdade.

Lila recuperou o livro. Nesse momento o sinal bateu e todos foram para suas devidas salas de aula.


	3. Hora do almoço

Notas: Oi pessoal,só pra explicar a falta de notas no início de cada capítulo. Tive um surto de inspiração e estou escrevendo e postando direto... Com tipo 1h de intervalo entre os capítulos. Quando eu precisar dizer algo vou fazer uma nota. E por favor, perdoem meus erros ortográficos. bjss.

Durante a aula Lila ignorou tudo e todos ao seu redor a ignoraram, exceto por duas pessoas que se sentiam culpadas: Adrien e Marinette não paravam de encara a menina,nem mesmo quando a professora chamou a atenção deles. Finalmente o sinal do almoço tocou.

Estava chovendo do lado de fora,e na sua ansiedade a italiana não tinha pensado em levar um guarda-chuva .Antes que Lila pudesse pensar no que fazer foi parada por uma mão em seu ombro,era Marinette e Adrien estava ao seu lado.

-Posso ajudar?

-Ah-eh sim, o-oi – gaguejou Marinette, depois do ocorrido entre Ladybug e sua colega de classe Marinette estava muito envergonhada de sequer olhar pra ela.

-O que ela quer dizer é que vamos encontrar com Alya, Nino e Nathan numa lanchonete perto daqui. -Falou Adrien. - Quer vir junto?

-Não tenho..

-Pode vir comigo!-Disse marinete um pouco alto demais.

-hã... Obrigada.

Lila se enfiou dentro do guarda chuva com Marinette e Adrien foi ao lado delas. Dizer que Alya,Nino e Nathan ficaram surpresos foi um eufemismo, mas eles disfarçaram alguns minutos todos estavam com seus lanches e conversavam animadamente,exceto Lila. A cabeça da menina estava em uma conversa que tinha ido mais cedo com Miina, que já era hora da Volpina aparecer.

-Então Lila...-Disse Alya tirando a menina de seus pensamentos.-tudo que você disse antes era mentira?

A mesa estava em silencio. Alya tinha cruzado uma linha perigosa.

-Tirando a parte da Ladybug...o resto era verdade.-Lila respondeu tranquilamente.-Eu nunca quis que todos soubesse, eu tinha contado pra Sabrina pois esperava que pudéssemos ser amigas, mas ela contou pra Chloe, e a Chloe...

-Achei que não fosse mentir de novo...-Falou nino com raiva.

-Você não precisa fazer isso Lila!- Alya balnçou a cabeça em derrota

-Achei que tinha mudado. - Falou Nathan

-Eu já acabei meu lanche, e vejo que não sou querida .- Lila levantou-se e caminhou pela chuva até o colégio deixando dois certos super-heróis preocupados para trás.

Enquanto caminhava ela aproveitou pra chora,quando se está toda molhada ninguém nota se você está ou não não estava mentindo, realmente não. Quando seus pais são pessoas importantes no governo,você acabava conhecendo pessoas importantes também. O príncipe Ali por exemplo, eles começaram a conversar em uma festa muito chata a qual tinham sido obrigados a comparecer, tinham pouquíssimas pessoas de sua lá e no final deram seus números e mantinham contato até hoje.

Nem a coisa da Ladybug tinha sido ideia dela!Lila nem sabia quem tinha começado a espalhar esses boatos, ela só ficou envergonhada e acabou jogando junto.E Adrien...isso tinha sido um grande erro. O que ela tinha na cabeça?Revelar sua miraculous assim... graças a deus Ladybug tinha desmentido ela!

Quando chegou na escola a italiana estava tremendo e encharcada da cabeça aos pés. Felizmente era dia de educação física e ela tinha trazido toalha e uma muda de depois de seca ela continuou um pouco com Miina e foi assistir o resto de suas aulas.

Houveram várias provocações não só de Chloe, mas ela se sentia muito mal para prestar a atenção. Adrien e Marinette pediram muitas desculpas pelo comportamento de seus amigos e deles mesmos por terem deixado a pobrezinha sair na chuva. Lila simplesmente ignorou. Assim que a última aula chegou ao fim ela pegou suas coisas e foi o mais rápido possível pra casa.


	4. Decisão

Oi povo que lê essa fanfic, sinto muito muito muito mesmo pela demora. O carregador do meu notebook estragou e eu estou usando o do meu irmão enquanto ele não tá, mas eu não posso fazer isso sempre. Além do mais estou viciada em Nanatsu no Taizai e sempre que abro o Word só me sai fanfic Ban x King e Gowther x Eu (tá tá já sei que ele.. ops spoiler,mas que já assistiu sabe do que to falando),meus testes ,e tudo que eu tento escrever tá ficando uma verdadeira droga, mas não vou desistir , temos que perseverar pelo bem de uma personagem quase esquecida no mundo das fanfics !

Os. Ai valeu Matryoshka Ai , eu também não entendo muito espanhol, mas é um pouco parecido com português então a gente se vira né? Eu também adoro a Volpina, simpatizei no momento em que a vi.

...

-Oh Lila, que ideia você foi ter –Suspirou Miina.- Correndo por ai no meio da chuva.

Lila se sentia péssima. Desde a noite anterior estava tossindo,espirrando e suando feito louca. Estava lutando para não se cobrir (com uma febre daquelas se aquecer não era a melhor das idéias).Seus pais acharam melhor que a menina não fosse a escola,coisa pela qual ela seria eternamente grata.

-Eu cofcofcof sei tá, mas o que atchim você queria que eu fisesse?-Perguntou enquanto assoava o nariz.

-Eu não sei... ficar e lutar por sua honra?

-Isso não é uma história de cavalaria ok?-Lila já estava se sentindo mal, não precisava que a kwami fisesse tudo pior.- Eles não acreditam mais em mim. Tudo que posso fazer é rezar para ir embora de paris logo.

-Falando em Paris... Pensou no que eu disse?

-Mesmo que eu me tornasse Volpina para ajudar a cidade... Todos pensariam que eu sou uma akuma de novo.

-Lila, Hawk Mouth não pode liberar duas akumas ao mesmo tempo e além do que

Miina foi cortada por um grito que vinha do lado de fora do prédio. As duas correram para a janela e deram de cara com o que parecia ser uma akuma. Um homem completamente coberto de preto que por um momento lembrou a kwami do Batman, até ela perceber que a roupa do Batman era cinza e só a capa preta. Já a italiana se assustou com o que ele tinha em mãos

-Tia Giovana!

-Vamos Lila, temos que ajuda-la.

Mesmo com medo de ser ridicularizada Lila concordou com a cabeça.

-Miina, me transforme! – A kwami sorriu antes de atender ao pedido da heroína.

-Muito bem.- Disse Volpina.- Vamos ensinar a esse idiota que não se mexe com a família de uma italiana!

A menina pulou da janela direta para a calçada onde o homem akumatizado estava

-Ei, nada melhor pra fazer do que perturbar damas inocentes!

-Um cachorro?- perguntou o homem em tom de deboche- acho melhor chamarmos a carrocinha.

Por fim o homem acabou por ter o poder de controlar morcegos, _"Agora a roupa faz sentido pensou Miina"_ , o problema era que Lila ainda estava extremamente mole por causa da gripe, Ela não aguentaria muito tempo. Felizmente Ladybug e Chat Noir chegaram.

-Lila? – Gritaram os dois ós um minuto perceberam o que disseram e arregalaram os olhos.

-Eu nunca disse o meu nome...


End file.
